


Heart of the Ocean

by magicalcrapulent



Series: Goldgraves AU [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Shipwrecked, F/M, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Sailor Percival Graves, Sirens, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcrapulent/pseuds/magicalcrapulent
Summary: Tina is a Siren, but her singing does not affect the sailors and the kinsmen drove her out. She saves Graves when his ship sinks and promises to help him get to the land. In exchange, he must help her learn how to sing so that she can influence. But Percival is already fascinated by the beautiful siren and, it seems, does not want to go home anymore.Or: The Siren AU





	Heart of the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post: https://anatanielle.tumblr.com/post/160441610439/sea-au-tina-as-a-siren-percival-as-a-ships

Never has Tina felt so humiliated in her entire life. With heavy heart she looked after the fishing boat floating away in the distance. She didn’t dare turn around and face the others, most of all not Seraphina. She could feel all of their stares burning into the back of her head, and she had to force herself not to cry.

Turning her head slightly she spotted her sister on the rock closest to hers, and she could see tears already falling from her eyes. Queenie was so much better at this than her, has always been and it seemed that she always would be.

One single fishing boat. Not even a handful of men. And she has _failed_.

She has practiced long and hard, longer than most and certainly longer than her younger sister has needed before her debut, and yet she still didn’t manage to do it. And she knew what that meant. A siren that couldn’t entice wasn’t a siren at all.

With a bowed head Tina slowly turned around to face the others. She didn’t dare look them in the eyes, didn’t want to see the contempt and pity and disappointment in their faces. Shame and dread mixed in her stomach and made her sick.

“Porpentina,” Seraphina said, her voice cold and sharp, colder and sharper than it usually was when addressing her. Never has Seraphina made a secret out of how much of a disappointment she thought Tina was, and every time she hasn’t performed to her satisfaction (which meant every time) she has made that quite clear. “Porpentina, look at me.”

Swallowing hard and trying to blink away the tears gathering in her eyes Tina raised her head, determined to be strong in the last moments of her life. Like she guessed Seraphina’s gaze was hard and unyielding, though it didn’t show the usual contempt that it usually did when looking at her. She was the only siren with both fins and wings, a very powerful combination and a natural indicator that she was meant to be their leader, and now she would use the power she wielded to drive her to her end.

“Porpentina,” Seraphina said again, though this time her voice sounded a little softer, or was that just Tina’s imagination? “You know what you must do now.”

Tina could hear Queenie gasp and sob to the side, but she couldn’t bring herself to face her. If she did she would lose her composure as well, and she didn’t want to be a miserable mess pleading for her life when her end came.

Nodding stoically Tina turned towards the cliff, slowly making her way forward until she was at the edge. With trepidation she looked downwards, saw the waves breaking at the cliff and at the various sharp rocks breaking the surface. Every single one of these rocks has been a siren once. It only happened rarely that a siren doesn’t possess the talent to entice her prey, and most of these rocks down there were created during this one horrible incident with the Argonauts. So many have thrown themselves to their deaths that day, unable to bear the shame of their failing.

And now she would have to do the same.

Tina closed her eyes for a moment to gather herself, gather her courage to do what was expected of her. Unable to help herself she cast one last glance at her sister. Numerous sirens surrounded her, holding her as she sobbed, or holding her back so she wouldn’t leap forward and join her sister at the edge, she didn’t know. The sight hurt Tina’s heart, and in that moment she wished she wasn’t so close with her sister. Her death would be easier on her that way.

She ripped her gaze away from the sight and instead settled on staring at the horizon. The sea was beautiful in the late afternoon sun. It was as if the water was set on fire and sprinkled with diamonds.

Taking one last deep breath of the salty air she let herself fall over the edge.

Her body hit the water, but it didn’t feel like she was turning into stone. No, it rather felt like she was sinking through the cold floods as her body was thrown around in the current.

Opening her eyes she headed back towards the light with a pounding heart. Her head broke through the surface and came face to face with Seraphina. She was perched on a cliff in front of her, her gaze angry but also confused, like she didn’t know what was happening either.

“I don’t know how this is possible,” she said slowly, “but the result has to be the same. You need to leave us. You don’t belong with us anymore.”

And here Tina thought it couldn’t get any worse. At least if she died everything would have been over. Now she had to leave, had to leave her sister, her home, the few friends she had, everything that was familiar to her, never to return again. She had to live her life with the knowledge that she would never see any of them ever again.

She looked upwards and saw Queenie at the edge and looking down at her. She could see the happy relief on her face and her heart clenched when she realized that she would have to leave her behind.

It ripped her in two when she turned towards the horizon. The sunset didn’t look so beautiful anymore .

* * *

 

Percival grunted as he was thrown against the railing by another hard jerk of the ship. Sea water splashed onto the deck where a huge wave washed over them, mixing with the rain paltering from the sky. Every now and then lightning lit up the sky and thunder rumbled through the air, a sound that he could feel deep within his chest.

With great effort Percival stood back up, the planks slick and his legs weak from hours of fighting the storm. The ship rocked from side to side, threatening to throw him off balance once again.

They have been on their way to Stamboul when the storm hit them out of the blue. Never has Percival encountered as storm with ferocity such as this in all his years on sea. Although he wasn’t a very religious man he now prayed that they would survive the night.

Another wave hit the ship and threw him against the long-boat this time. Losing his balance he fell over the edge and inside. He just wanted to rise again when a violent jerk went through the ship. Cursing under his breath Percival realized that they must have hit a reef. The men were screaming over each other, shouting that there was a huge leak and that they couldn’t maneuver anymore. In that moment another wave hit them and tilted the already unbalanced ship even more.

Percival’s stomach flipped when the ship didn’t stop moving and started to fall. Men lost their balance and started falling over the railing, their screams only silenced when they fell into the water. Percival wanted to leap out of the long-boat to help them, but then the ropes snapped and the boat was thrown over the side of the ship. He gripped the edges of the boat with his numb fingers as it hit the surface, and for a moment he thought that it would sink just as the ship in front of him was sinking.

The waves and the currents jerked him from side to side for many awful minutes, and the only thing he could do was hold on for dear life. At one point another violent jerk went through the boat as if it hit something, and he searched the floor of the boat for any leaks. It was a relief when he couldn’t find any, and an even greater relief when the boat started to calm, obviously having found its balance in the storm.

He searched the horizon for his ship, but the only thing he could see was the bottom, the ship having flipped completely to the side and was on its steady way of sinking into the ocean. Frantically he searched for his men, but he couldn’t see or hear any of them.

He prepared to jump out of the boat in search for them when an unfamiliar voice stopped him. “Don’t!” it shouted over the rain and waves. Percival scanned the sea around him but couldn’t find anyone. “Your men have already drowned or were crushed by the ship. There is nothing you can do for them!”

Again he looked for the source of the voice but couldn’t find it, and for a moment he thought he was growing mad.

With a heavy heart he watched how his ship sank into the ocean as he steadily floated farther and farther away, the voyage strangely smooth aside from the waves driving him up and down.

The storm only settled when the sun started to peak over the horizon not much later, and Percival was exhausted to the bone from the long night were he tried to save his crew and his ship, all in vain.

He was short from dropping to sleep when the voice sounded again, ripping him back into wakefulness. “I think we’re in the clear now.”

Again he looked around him in puzzlement, and that’s when he noticed a head peaking over the edge of the boat. It was a woman with pale skin and long wet hair. From what he could see of her shoulders she was naked at least from the waist upwards.

“What the-“ he muttered, searching around again. He hasn’t noticed another ship in the storm, but it has been a trying night. Was she shipwrecked as well? “Where do you come from? And what are you doing in the water?”

“I was the one who saved you,” the woman told him with a sad smile. “I steered your boat out of the storm.”

“But how-“ Percival stopped mid-sentence when suddenly the woman turned to the side and a green-grey fin cut out of the water. He flinched back in surprise.

“I’m a siren,” the woman said, and Percival seriously doubted his sanity in this moment. He groaned and covered his eyes. He was dreaming, yes, that was the only explanation to all of this. When he woke up he would lay in his bed, his men laughing at him for falling asleep right after they managed to steer the ship to safety.

Still covering his eyes he pinched himself. The pain was sharp and startling, and with a sigh he opened his eyes. The woman was still there. She has crossed her arms and rested them on the railing of his boat, her gaze wide and curious.

“What were you doing just know?” she asked him innocently, and he went to pinch himself again. The vision before him didn’t vanish, and he groaned again.

“I tried to wake myself up,” he eventually told her.

The woman (no, _siren_ ) made a noise of understanding. “You are one of the skeptics. And there I thought sailors were a monochrome bunch.”

“To be fair,” Percival argued, “I have never encountered a siren before in my life.”

She hummed. “I’ll give you that. So, what is your name?”

He hesitated for a moment, but then thought about if giving her his name could really make his situation any worse, which he doubted. “Percival Graves,” he said.

“I’m Porpentina, but everybody just calls me Tina,” the siren introduced herself. “Tell me Percival, do you want to have solid ground underneath your feet again?”

Percival raised his eyebrow and looked around them for show. “And where would I get that? I don’t even have oars.”

Tina chuckled and tilted her head playfully. “You don’t need oars when you have me.”

“Are you offering to get me back to land?” Percival frowned. “What would you want in return? Won’t your siren friends get worried?”

The smile fell from Tina’s face. “Believe it or not but I’m not a very good siren. For some reason my chant isn’t working.” She turned her head away in embarrassment. “My kinsmen drove me out. I have no place to return.” Then her gaze hardened again as she looked at him. “I will help you, but in return I want you to teach me how to entice sailors.”

He chuckled humorlessly. “And how am I supposed to do that?”

“You’re a skeptic. If I manage to entice you I can entice anybody, and then I can prove to my kinsmen that I am a real siren. I would be able to go home. So, what do you say?” She held out her hand for him. He noticed she had small webbing between her fingers.

Percival contemplated her offer, but he knew that he didn’t really have any other choice. He was lost without her help. He shook her hand. “We have a deal.”

* * *

 

It took her one and a half days to get him to an unpopulated island. A forest was growing on it and it seemed big enough for him to live on for a while. Tina said she would get him to civilization when he completed his part of the deal. Percival was just grateful to not die of thirst or hunger any time soon and didn’t argue.

The first thing he did was finding food and water. There was a small spring in the middle of the forest, and various berries and fruits grew at various places, not to forget all the fish in the sea. While he was exploring he simultaneously searched for a shelter. He found a small cave near the shoreline right in sight of the ocean that gave enough protection from the elements.

When he looked out of it he could see Tina swimming in the ocean, her fin glittering in the sun when it broke the surface. Once in a while she jumped out of the water, her movements graceful and elegant.

While they were at sea Tina has told him some things about her life and about sirens in general. Percival found himself strangely fascinated by her tales, especially the ones where she and her sister caused all kinds of mischief. But underneath every story he could hear her sadness. It must be hard to be driven out by her own people, the people she thought friends and family.

He also noted during that time that she _really_ _was_ naked from the waist upwards, but seemed utterly unembarrassed by it. Percival tried to be the gentleman he was raised to be and averted his eyes whenever her upper body was protruding out of the water too much.

After he has sated his thirst and has filled the abandoned shell of a turtle with enough water to last him some of the night he went back down to the beach. The sun was already setting.

When he reached the sand Tina sat on a rock that was protruding from the water, the fin she was normally sporting nowhere to be seen. Instead she was garbed in a strangely translucent gown that didn’t hide much of her body, a swirling pattern stitched upon it with glittering threat that looked like waves and sea grass swaying in the current. Her hair was swept over one shoulder as she stared at the horizon.

And then she started singing.

Something stirred in his chest at the hauntingly beautiful sound. He closed his eyes and listened to her, the ups and downs of her voice, the slight shaking when she reached a particular high note, the rasping when she sang particularly deep. He has heard human women with a better voice than her, but there was something in hers that intrigued him. He could feel the never ending sadness in it, the longing and the grief of something she lost and desired. The chant hurt his heart and Percival wanted nothing more than to go over to her and soothe it away.

He stepped forward towards her, but she must have heard him and her head whipped around to him, obviously startled by his approach. When she met his gaze she quickly turned away in embarrassment.

“I’m not very good, I know,” she mumbled and fumbled around with her gown, just as unembarrassed with her state of dress as before.

“No, it’s,” Percival said huskily and cleared his throat. “It’s was good. Beautiful.”

His statement surprised her. Her eyes widened and her lips formed a small ‘o’. His eyes were transfixed on her lips, even as she bit down on it in nervousness. “Nobody has ever said that my singing is beautiful,” she eventually admitted. “The best I got was ‘adequate’.”

Percival doubted it, but who was he to judge? He has never met another siren, has always believed them to be folklore and myths. He wouldn’t know if other sirens sang more beautifully than Tina, but for some reason he doubted it.

He shrugged. “For me it was beautiful.” Again he could only stare at her as she smiled at him in gratitude, though he could see in her eyes that she didn’t believe him. Clearing his throat again he pointed towards her legs (and they were pretty legs. He tried to not let his thoughts wander in that direction). “Since when do you have those?”

She stared down at her own legs and started wiggling her toes adorably. “I don’t know exactly. Ever since my banishment I think. One day I was washed up on this sandbank and my fins just changed into these. I don’t know how or why, they just did.”

“And if you go back into the water?”

Grinning Tina leaped from the rock and into the sea. She stayed underwater for a moment before resurfacing. Her gown was gone and she was naked again. Playfully she raised her fin over the surface and splashed him with water.

He had to smile at the childish glee on her face. He settled down on the sand. “Now, show me how you usually do your chant.”

* * *

 

A week has passed since they reached the island, and Percival spend all the time he didn’t spend sleeping or food and water gathering down at the beach. Tina has sung to him all the while, experimenting with different things she was taught by the other sirens, but nothing of it seemed to work on him. But Percival didn’t care. He loved it when she sung to him, even if he couldn’t understand what it was. According to Tina it was the ancient language of the Sirens that was supposed to work with the lingering magic within them to entice the sailors. She told him that he was supposed to see visions, pictures of his deepest desires, but he never saw anything. She sung her entire arsenal to him with every technique she was ever taught, telling him of her apprenticeship along the way.

Now Tina sat before him in her human form, nervously nibbling at her lower lip. Percival hated it when she did that. Every time he wanted to free it with his own lip but had to restrain himself. He didn’t know if his advances would be welcomed or not.

“Work your magic on me,” he told her, and if his voice sounded a little huskier than usual then she didn’t notice.

She took a deep breath and clenched her hands in her gown again like he noticed she did when she was nervous. “You know it doesn’t work. I mean, I have never been particularly good at this part,” she told him. “The others tried to explain to me how to work it but I could never really do it.”

“Don’t think about what the others said,” Percival said softly and pried her hands away from her gown, cradling them in his own rough palms. “Just listen to me. From what I heard about sirens it’s all about calling out to the deepest longing of your target’s heart. Don’t really think about what the other’s told you about it, about how they managed to do their magic or the techniques they used. Just think about how _you_ are going to use your magic.” He tugged at her hands slightly. “Just sing a little and try different things until you think something’s working, when something feels right. I will just sit here and listen like I always do.” He guessed there were worse things in the world than having a beautiful half-naked woman singing to you one more time.

Tina nodded and closed her eyes, her brows furrowed in concentration. “Don’t think too much,” he chided her softly. “You have done that enough the last couple of days. It’s not about thinking. It’s about _feeling_. You need to _feel_ my deepest desires.” She nodded at his words, but it took another two minutes before she relaxed completely. Instead of the hard concentration her face was now lax in a serene expression, her mind coming to a hold for once to make room for something else.

Percival sat still as Tina gathered herself, but he couldn’t let go of her hands. It was as if his hands had a mind of their own, his thumb gently running over the smooth skin on the back of her hand. Her mouth opened slightly, and his eyes were immediately drawn to her lips, full and pink and oh so kissable.

Her voice was timid at the beginning, barely noticeable, but Percival heard it nonetheless. He closed his eyes for a moment to listen more closely, and already he could feel something inside him settle at the sound, as if something in him has waited to hear this sweet sound once again without him noticing it was there. Absentmindedly he wondered if he has become an addict, like some sailors were drawn to the bottle he was drawn to her voice, to _her_.

Eventually her voice gained more strength, but the melody remained the same. Percival opened his eyes and watched her, watched how her lips formed the different sounds whose meaning he didn’t understand but that still spoke so deeply to his core, saw her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from her.

They could have sat there hours or merely minutes, Percival forgot every sense of time as he listened to her song, and he was saddened when it eventually ended. Tina opened her eyes when the last sound clung out, her eyes big and hopeful. “Did it work?”

“That depends,” Percival rasped. “I find your voice hauntingly beautiful, but I don’t think you managed to work any magic into it.”

“Oh,” Tina breathed and her face fell in disappointment. She wanted to pull her hands from his but he held tight and didn’t let go of them.

“Don’t look like that,” he tried to comfort her. Raising one hand he brushed some strands of hair off her cheek. Her eyes shot to his at his touch, and he almost lost himself in her gaze. “It was your first try, and, to be honest, I don’t think I’m the best candidate for this little experimentation anyway.”

Her brows furrowed again. “What do you mean?”

Percival swallowed hard, his eyes dropping down to her lips again, his tongue coming out to wet his own. “The purpose of the song is to entice sailors by calling out to their heart’s deepest longing and lure them in with it. You can’t really lure a man in who has his deepest longing right in front of him.”

Her lips formed this enticing ‘o’ again, and Percival couldn’t restrain himself anymore. Maybe it was the lingering aftereffects of hearing her voice again, maybe she did manage to weave some magic into it, either way it didn’t matter. Slowly Percival leaned forward at a pace that allowed her to pull away if she wanted to, but she sat still, her eyes wide and curious and darting towards his own lips. Wetting them again he pressed them against hers in a soft kiss.

Her response was timid, the barest hint of pressure as she kissed him back. His heart leaped into his throat at the feeling of her soft lips on his, and he started kissing her more earnestly. He could tell that Tina had little to no experience whatsoever, but she eventually started mimicking his movements and responding to him.

Sighing into the kiss Percival let his free hand run through her soft hair, the scent of salt and pure, fresh water filling his lungs. As his hand wandered down her neck to her shoulder he touched the fabric of her gown for the first time. It felt like touching warm water, the skin underneath dry and soft and enticing.

Carefully he wrapped an arm around her waist and hoisted her into his lap. Tina gasped in reply but didn’t fight him. He let go of her other hand which she now laid onto his shoulders, not really knowing what to do with them yet. Percival wrapped her up in his arms and continued kissing her.

Her taste was addicting he found out when he first probed her mouth open and slipped his tongue inside. Another surprised gasp left her lips at his intrusion, but she responded eagerly, her tongue meeting his and stroking it seductively while her hands went from his shoulders into his shaggy hair, pulling him closer towards her. She pressed her body deeper into his, and Percival moaned as she nestled more comfortable in his lap.

He felt lightheaded as they continued kissing, his hands developing a life of their own again and wandering up and down her back and even down towards her lush bottom and thighs, her gown having slipped up to her hips when he pulled her closer.

Tina mewled into his mouth when he continued caressing her skin and pressed her chest further into his. He could feel her nipples harden against him through his shirt, and the feeling made his already hard cock twitch in his breeches. He didn’t know if she did it consciously or was following her instincts, but she stared grinding her hips into his. His heart was pounding in his ears, this veins filling with fiery lust and his thoughts full of only Tina.

Hurriedly he grasped her gown and pulled it over her head, their lips parting long enough to slip it off before Tina pulled him towards her again to fuse their mouths together. As soon as the gown left her body and he threw it to the side it transformed into a wet puddle, but Percival didn’t care. The only thing he cared about was the vast expanse of completely naked skin his fingers and mouth itched to explore.

Parting from her mouth he started kissing a trail down to her neck. She tilted her head to give him better access, soft noises of appreciation leaving her swollen lips. Gently he nibbled on the skin underneath her ear and she gasped while her hips jerked against his, grinding down on his erection more forcefully and eliciting a moan form both of them.

Percival continued kissing a trail down her neck and towards her delectable breasts. Her nipples were a dusty pink and already puckered form lust and the cold air. He circled one of them with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth and lapping at it. Her fingers in his hair dug into his skull, the pain mixing with his pleasure and making him groan, his hips twitching upwards to meet hers as he dragged them down onto him with his hands. Intangible words left her lips, the same language as in her singing. He didn’t understand it, but he instinctively knew what they meant, and the knowledge that he was bringing her pleasure fueled him on.

Eventually he released her nipple from the confines of his mouth, the peak red and swollen from his ministration. He admired his handiwork for a second before turning towards the other. Tina’s hands were now clawing at his shirt, and reluctantly he let up from her to pull it over his head.

Again she attacked his mouth, her movements so forceful that it flung them back and he hit the soft sand. She was draped over him like a blanket, her core now directly posing over his erection, the angle perfect for her to grind down. They moaned and panted into each other’s mouths as she moved over him and he met her movements with his own. His blood started boiling and his fingers dug deep into the flesh of her thighs, surely leaving bruises for tomorrow. The thought that he marked her in such a way made him growl, and with one swift movement he rolled them over and reversed their positions.

Percival stared at her as she lay on the sand, her hair fanned out around her, her eyes dark and glossed over with lust, her lips parted and swollen and her breasts swaying gently with every heaving breath.

Unable to take the sight he dove down to kiss her again while one of his hands went to unlace his breeches. He sighed when his erection was freed from the confines of the fabric and pressed his body closer to hers, her legs spreading further apart for him. He took himself into his hand and rubbed the head of his cock up and down her wet lips at the apex of her thighs.

Tina’s breath hitched and she tensed momentarily, and that was the moment where Percival realized that Tina didn’t really know what was going on. It was pretty clear that she has never been kissed before, and he feared that she has only acted on instinct until now.

Stopping the kiss he prepared to pull away from her but she stopped him by wrapping her legs around his waist. “No, please,” she panted. “Don’t stop.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he groaned. By wrapping her legs round him she has pressed his erection against her dripping entrance. He had to resist the temptation to thrust into her, a fact his cock protested to by starting to throb in sync with his heartbeat.

“Then tell me,” he breathed into his ear, her teeth gently nibbling underneath his ear like he has done to her just moments ago. He groaned and his hips twitched. It took every ounce of restrain he had to not move any further.

“I want to enter you,” he mumbled into the skin of her shoulder, sucking a bruise there. “I want to fill you with my cock, want to claim you as my own. I want you moaning and screaming my name in ecstasy when I thrust into you over and over again and you fall apart in my arms.” She whimpered at his words and her legs tightened around him.

“I have heard of it,” she confessed. “The others told me of the visions they sometimes produced for the sailors, how they dreamed of women, of bedding them and doing exactly what you just told me. I never thought something like that could be pleasurable.” She shifted her hips, the head of his cock slipping into her entrance, and Percival had to bite down on her shoulder to not slip it in all the way. “I want it,” Tina mumbled while her hands pulled him ever closer. “I want you to fill me. Please.”

The ‘please’ did him in. Gripping her hips tightly in his hands he looked into her eyes as he slowly started to sink his cock into her. Their faces were so close that their breaths mingled, and somehow it was more intimate than any kiss. He wanted to roll his eyes shut and appreciate the feeling of her around him, appreciate the warmth and wetness enveloping him, but at the same time he didn’t want to miss the slightest expression flitting over her face. Her eyes were wide and shining, her lips parted and her brows slightly furrowed. She didn’t look in pain and Percival was glad for it.

He paused when he was all the way inside her to let her get used to him although everything inside him screamed to move and drive them both to completion. “Are you alright?” he asked her and reached up to caress her cheek.

Tina wet her lip and nodded, the fingers previously digging into his back now caressing the abused skin. “I’m fine,” she rasped, her hips twitching towards him, taking him a little deeper. She closed her eyes and hummed at the feeling before doing it again.

Taking that as his cue Percival started moving. It was slow at first, his movements deliberate and gentle to not hurt her in any way, but she soon grew impatient with it. She started to meet his thrusts, and Percival picked up speed. He had to refrain from simply pounding into her like he wanted to. She didn’t seem to hurt but it was still her first time and he didn’t want to scare her away. He eventually started kissing her again, his tongue mimicking the movements of his hips as he thrust it into her mouth. Tina moaned underneath him and spread her legs a little further apart for him.

Percival dug his fingers into the sand as he started thrusting harder, the sound of flesh hitting flesh sounding over the waves, but he could only listen to Tina’s breathy moans and groans and pleas.

He could feel the pressure building at the tip of his spine, knew that he was close. He slipped a hand between their bodies to find her clit. When he touched it Tina’s eyes flew open only to roll into the back of her head the next second. “Yes,” she breathed and arched her back into him. “Oh, _Percival_. It feels so good.” He growled at the sound of his name from her lips.

“Say it again,” he ordered her as he licked at the hollow of her throat. “Say my name.”

“Percival!” she moaned, her hips frantically trying to meet his but unable to. He growled at her and hitched her legs further up his waist until one of her knees hung in the crook of his arm, the angle allowing him to enter her even deeper than before. He circled his hips slightly to grind down on her clit as he thrust.

Tina’s breath came in a short staccato rhythm, her nails biting into his shoulder. “Open your eyes,” he panted, the pressure in his loins almost becoming unbearable. Her eyelids opened, and when their gaze met he sheathed his length completely into her and he ground down.

The breath froze in her lungs, her mouth open and her entire body tensing as she came. Then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she arched her back. “ _Percival_ ,” came the drawn out moan from her lips as she clenched around him rhythmically.

It took only two more thrusts for him to find completion himself. With a groan he buried his cock in her quivering walls and his face in her neck. Wave after wave of pleasure shot through and out of him, his hot seed filling her up.

He peppered her face with kisses as they both came down from the heights of their climax, unable to separate himself from her just yet. Tina was smiling serenely underneath him, and the sight made his heart swell.

* * *

 

The time after that was spend with less signing and with more sex. Not that she didn’t try to entice him with her voice anymore, but the tune has changed from slightly desperate and sad to playful and seductive. Percival liked it better that way.

Day in and day out they explored each other in every possible way, and now Percival was sure that he was addicted. He just couldn’t let up from Tina (he pushed the thought that she would leave him to return to her kinsmen as soon as she managed to chant properly away from him, refusing to acknowledge it was even there).

It was during one night when they lay together in his cave, a fire illuminating the stone walls and their bodies able to lay free without a blanket by sharing body heat. She spend more time in her human form at land than in the sea with her fin by now, a trend that has started even before they first came closer. He just enjoyed her body against his after their lovemaking while she drew unrecognizable patterns on the back of his hand that lay against her stomach. “You wouldn’t be able to come with me if I went back,” she murmured into the night.

Percival tensed at her sudden broaching of the subject he has been dreading for a while now. He swallowed hard. “No, I wouldn’t,” was everything he said.

At first Tina didn’t say anything, then, “But I would be able to come with you.” She tangled her feet with his and grasped his hand.

His heart thundered in his chest and he pulled her closer against him, kissing the back of her head. “Yes, you would.”

They didn’t say anything after that, but just like with her songs both of them understood the meaning of the small exchange.

* * *

They made way for civilization two days later. Tina was pushing his boat again, and they landed at another island (populated this time) about another two days later. They landed a couple of miles outside of any settlement so they wouldn’t see Tina transform. Percival stole some clothes from a clothes line of a farmer for her to wear.

When they reached the nearest settlement Percival was signing on for the next big ship to sail to Stamboul to pay for the passage for Tina. It took quite some time and Percival wasn’t comfortable with the way some of the sailors were staring at her, but apart from that the ride went on without complications.

When they were in Stamboul he searched out a family friend who did business here and for whom his ship has carried cargo before it sank, Bob Ogden. The man was relieved, baffled and elated to see him alive after news reached them that the entire ship hasn’t been seen again since the storm, and he was even more baffled when Percival introduced Tina as the woman who saved his life and who he wanted to bring back home.

The preparations for their journey back went on without a hitch, and soon they were on another ship on their way to England.

* * *

 

As he stepped on deck Percival could see Tina standing at the railing and staring into the distance. He could see the cliffs protruding from the water surface. He came up to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. With a sigh she leaned back into his chest.

“I’ve told the men to seal their ears with wax,” he murmured into her ear and kissed the skin underneath it gently. “They seemed willing enough. I guess growing up with the fear of sirens made them rather compliant.”

She only hummed in agreement and tilted her head slightly to give him better access to her neck. He ran his nose up the column of her neck and over her jaw, softly pecking her cheek. “What are you thinking about?” he asked.

Tina let go of the railing and covered his forearms around her small waist, caressing his weather beaten skin. “They will try to entice you,” she said, her voice trembling slightly.

He chuckled. “They will certainly try, but there is only one siren that is able to entice me.” Gently he nibbled at her earlobe, and Tina giggled before sobering again.

“There will be more than one siren singing to entice this ship, and thanks to the wax no man will fall for it. Many sirens will fall to their deaths today,” she whispered in the end.

“You hope your sister is not amongst them,” Percival deduces and held her a little tighter against him. Tina nodded pensively. There was nothing Percival could say that would ease her worries, so he remained silent and offered her the comfort of his embrace.

Soon enough the passed the cliffs, and Percival could make out the chant starting from the sirens. The sound was beautiful, but it lacked something that Percival could only find in Tina’s voice, and all the lingering worries he had about getting enticed were blown away. Instead he observed the sirens singing their songs. Some of them had fins, others had wings and looked more bird than woman, but there was only one siren who possessed both fin and wings. That particular siren was staring at them with unmistakable surprise, her eyes fixed especially on Tina.

Tina on her part only raised a hand and waved cheekily.

Percival chuckled and kissed her cheek. “Is your sister amongst them?” he asked her.

Tina let her eyes rove over the sirens once more and then shook her head. “No, she isn’t singing,” she said with unhidden relief.

Just then another siren appeared at the cliff’s edge, this one with bright golden hair and a golden fin. Her smile as she looked at them was so big and radiant that Percival was sure her face would break if she kept it up.

Tina gasped. “Queenie.” Ahh, so that was the famous sister. Happily Queenie waved at them, and Tina waved back just as eagerly. Percival couldn’t help but chuckle at the display.

Queenie threw what felt like a dozen kisses at them as they drove past, waving at them until they were out of sight while several sirens threw themselves off the cliffside in the background, their bodies glowing with magic as they turned into rock.

Tina leaned back in his arms as her eyes lingered on the distant image of her sister. “I’m glad I was able to see her one last time,” Tina said, her eyes closed to preserve the image.

Percival hummed as he observed the figure that was Queenie jump over the cliff’s edge as well, though she wasn’t accompanied by the glowing of magic. “I’m not so sure that this was the last time we have seen her.”

“I hope not,” Tina hummed, a small smile on her lips. Percival loved her smile and wished it would never leave her.

He kissed her cheek. “Sing for me.”

A melodious laugh left her lips. And she sang.


End file.
